The Fragments of Bonds and Cherished Lives
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not what everyone seemed to believe. She is a girl with secrets and a powerful, cold yet kind high-class demon from another world. A girl who was hurt and betrayed by the ones she came to call 'friends' in the past. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case. Slight SakuXMulti.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I'm back with a familiar story that I'm pretty sure all of you (or some of you) have seen or read a while back. Remember **"A Second Life Comes with a Second Encounter"**? Yeah, I took it down (in other words, deleted it) because I didn't like the way I wrote it, and I didn't know where the direction of the story was going at first; however, I now have a good idea of what I want to put in the story.

And now, I introduce you to the new and improved, rewrite version of** "A Second Life Comes with a Second Encounter" **with a new title and a new summary plot.

**NOTE:** There are a lot of changes I have made and things I've added or deleted that were not in the previous version of this story. However, there are some parts that I've kept the same to make the story seem somewhat recognizable and hopefully enjoyable for you all.

**Full Summary:**** Sakura Haruno is not what everyone seemed to believe. She is a girl with secrets and a powerful, cold yet kind high-class demon from another world. A girl who was hurt and betrayed by the ones she came to call 'friends' in the past. Now, her life is dull and boring but all of that changes when a battle leaves her and her retainer injured and thrown into a new world. It is a place where Sakura will learn to call a second home as well as meet those who will forever change her and give her an adventure of a lifetime.**

**WARNING(S):**** Characters may be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. The only ownership I have is over my OCs that will appear in this story. This story will also have some properties of both InuYasha and Pokemon in it, which I don't own either**.

* * *

**The Fragments of Bonds and Cherished Lives**

**Chapter One: Descend into a New World**

* * *

High mountain tops stretched far and wide in a massive forest-like area as a light shower of snow fell from the semi-dark skies above. The only sound you can hear was the wind as it blew leaves off many trees and flutter to the snow covered ground; furthermore, there was also the sound of clashing weapons in the distance and splashes of red dots located in the snow, scattered here and there. It was the tall-tell signs of a battle, and a very bloody one at that.

Two figures raced through the tree tops at blurring speeds, trying to lose their pursuers that were gaining on them. Suddenly, a swarm of shuriken was sent flying at the first figure, who was way ahead of the second one.

"Milady, watch out!"

"I know..." came the calm yet quiet voice of a female teenager, who looked human but was far from being one, as she flipped over the weapons and leaped high into the sky.

The bright light from the moon shined down over the girl, revealing her whole appearance to the world. She had slightly pale yet smooth ivory skin with pointy ears, light emerald eyes that were highlighted a violet color on her eye lids, and mid-back length cherry blossom pink hair that had a hue of light red in it. She also had a blue snowflake in the shape of a diamond on her large forehead that was partially covered by her fringe/bangs and lastly, there were three visible bluish-black stripes on the sides of her wrists and one on each side of her cheek while the rest of them were hidden from view.

'_They are really persistent._'

The girl grinned, her sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight, as she saw more shuriken heading her way. She flexed her claws as they glowed whitish-gold and swiped them down.

"Light Claw!" she called out as a thin stream of pure energy erupted from her claw and engulfed the weapons in a bright light before exploding into particles of dust.

'_These humans are getting rather annoying now._'

"Lady Sakura, help me!"

The pinkette looked down and saw her retainer, a dragon demon child with black-green hair, two red stripes on his cheeks, and orange eyes, being attacked by five ninjas.

"Buken..." she said with a sigh before flashing over to his side and killing the humans with a burst of yōki energy through contact.

"Thank you for saving me Lady Sakura!" the reptilian demon cried out in happiness and was then picked up in his lady's arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before taking off into the sky with Buken holding onto her for dear life of course.

"Not good, those ninjas seem to have vanished all of a sudden. I also can't pick up any of their scent," Buken stated nervously.

"They still must be in the area somewhere; after all, I doubt they will give up chasing us," was Sakura's stoic reply.

The dragon demon didn't say anything after that.

'_**We should've killed them all at the start, so we wouldn't have to deal with this crap later on, and I mean as in right now...**_' the pinkette's beast, a.k.a. Inner Sakura, growled angrily.

'_No, I already killed enough of these humans, which I didn't need to in the first place!_' Sakura glared at her beast.

'_**Are you listening to the words you're saying to yourself? They are the ones who attacked us first or did you forget about that already? Do well to remember that humans fear us, loath us, hate us-**_'

'_You idiot, not all humans do!_' she shot back at Inner, images of people she knew popping up in her head.

'**...**'

'_..._'

'_**Fine. Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with a stubborn mule; one that is not going to listen to me.**_'

'_Just shut up and get back into your cage._'

'_**Why you little-**_'

Sakura shoved Inner deep into the dark depts of her mind before she could even finish her sentence, '_Annoying beast…_' the pinkette rubbed her forehead in irritation.

"Die demons!" a loud battle cry broke Sakura out of her thoughts.

The pinkette turned around dodged a swipe from one of the ninja's sword, but then she and Buken were struck by five different, powerful attacks. The two cried out in pain as they were blown back from the force and tumbled over a cliff, falling down five hundred or more so feet below.

The large group of humans ran over to the cliff's edge and stared down into the darkness only to hear a faint but solid thud.

There was a moment of silence among the ninjas aside from the sound of the wind howling.

"Are they both dead?" one of them finally spoke up.

"Of course not you fool; demons don't die that easily, especially one of her caliber."

A sudden sound caught their attention and a flash of bright light shot up into the sky, momentarily blinding them.

"Uggghh, what the hell?"

"What's happening?"

"I can't see a thing!"

-ZAAAP-

The humans were startled by the sound but didn't have any time to think about it as the light turned from harmless to dangerous in seconds. Agonizing cries of pain echoed across the forest/mountain as they were completely vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing behind but their ashes on the snow grounds.

* * *

**/UNKNOWN WORLD/**

* * *

Snow continued to fall in a slow manner, burying everything in its path including the two unmoving lumps lying on the ground; the lumps were identified to be the bodies of Sakura Haruno and Buken.

Unlike the dragon child who seemed to be knocked out cold, Sakura was wide awake but unable to move due to her injuries and something else.

'_T-This i-is..._'

With half-lidded eyes, Sakura felt let alone saw a puddle of red liquid leave her weakened body. The stickiness as well as the strong coppery-like smell from it hit her nose full force, and she inwardly winced.

'_...my blood..._'

However, there was another scent she picked up, but it was an unfamiliar one and very powerful at that.

"B-Buken…" she turned her head towards the unconscious, bleeding reptilian demon and tried to reach out to him but let out a gasp and stopped as a sharp pain passed through her body.

'_Crap!_'

The pinkette then went on full alert when she realized that the unknown scent was heading towards her and Buken's direction. She growled loudly, hoping to scare whatever it is away, and to her utter astonishment and horror, she ended up whimpering instead.

'_Well that worked out great-oh no, no no no! Shit!_' Sakura swore as she could feel herself slipping into the realm of unconsciousness. She began to slightly panic as she could now hear the sound of soft footsteps crunching away in the snow until they came to a stop in front of her and her retainer and kneeled down before them.

'_Damn it all…_'

The last thing she saw before going unconscious was red eyes.

"Relax inu-kistune, I'm not going to harm you or your friend…" it spoke with a deep, smooth voice that sounded dark but carried no evil intent.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter in and things are already looking bad for Sakura right of the bat lol. I know she may seem a little different and cold hearted (somewhat), but that's how I wanted to write her as. She is a full-blooded yōkai who hate humans but only tolerates some of them, so what can you expect? Don't worry though, she'll change…eventually. **

**Now since that's out of the way, how was it? Did you like it so far or not? Reviews are appreciated you know, so please…**

**Read & Review!**

**I am unsure of the title at the moment, but whenever there comes a time I want to change it, should I? Or should I leave it as it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** _**Sakura Haruno is not what everyone seemed to believe. She is a girl with secrets and a powerful, cold yet kind high-class demon from another world. A girl who was hurt and betrayed by the ones she came to call friends in the past. Now, her life is dull and boring but all of that changes when a battle leaves her and her retainer injured and thrown into a new world. It is a place where Sakura will learn to call a second home as well as meet those who will forever change her and give her the adventure of lifetime.**_

**WARNING(S):** Characters may be slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. The only ownership I have is over my OCs that will appear in this story. This story will also have some properties of both Inuyasha and Pokemon in it, which I don't own either.**

* * *

**The Fragments of Bonds and Cherished Lives**

**Chapter Two: Encounter with a Familiar Face**

* * *

The night was cold and windy; dark clouds came rolling in as the flash of lightning and the crackling boom of thunder was seen and heard in the far distance. Seconds later, heavy droplets of rain poured down from the dark skies above. This soaked everything in the vicinity, including all of the wild animals who retreated back to their dens to take cover from mother nature's wrath. It seems as if there was no end to this chaotic storm and that's what they all thought.

*****Down Below*****

In between the mass of tress that was lined up in a circle lies a small, dark cave. There was a small flash of light peeking through from the back, illuminating the whole place inside the cave. Because of this, the light passed over a shadowed figure of an animal, which was lying down near a bonfire.

It was a huge female dog-fox hybrid with soft yet rugged pink and white fur that darkens to a light red on the tip of her ears and back and emerald green eyes that were highlighted violet on the top of her eye lids. Lastly, the markings she had, such as the blue snowflake diamond on her forehead and the three bluish-black stripes on the sides of her front paws and back legs and one on each cheek were a dead giveaway to who this animal was.

Unknown to the animal though, there was another being inside the cave, and he was sitting far back in the shadows, watching his lady with concerned orange eyes.

"Buken was it?"

Said dragon demon looked towards the entrance to see the same mysterious figure with red eyes who rescued him and his lady from death three days ago. The wounds he sustained, however, weren't life threatening, so he was able to recover from them two days ago while Sakura couldn't. It was also the reason why he woke up before her and was able to get his injuries treated first by this red-eyed stranger.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"That is your name correct?"

"Uh yes, yes it…" Buken answered with a nod.

"You do not need to worry about your lady as she is no longer on death's doorstep. I made sure of it," the stranger said.

"I know and I'm grateful that you healed us, but I'm worried about whether if she's ever going to wake up or not-"

"Don't worry, she will. The girl is strong, in body and spirit, I can tell…" the stranger reassured the dragon child as he turned around, "I'm going out to go check the area, so I'll be gone for a while. Stay here okay."

Buken nodded, watching the red-eyed stranger leave the cave. With a miserable sigh, the dragon demon turned his attention back on his lady and slouched in his spot on the ground.

'_This is going to be a long night._'

* * *

~Sakura's POV

-Poke...poke...poke...poke-

My body twitched at the feel of someone lightly jabbing me in the side, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I did the only thing I could do in this situation, growl and try to take a bite out of the infuriating thing. It moved back with a loud yelp that hurt my ears so bad that they were ringing in pain. I quickly covered them and opened my eyes to glare at the soon-to-be-dead person.

"Oh Lady Sakura, you're awake! I thought you weren't going to make it at first, but I'm so glad that you've survived and finally woke up!" a bawling yet familiar voice reached my semi-healed ears as well as the smell of salt.

Hn. It's just Buken. Even though he's alright and patched up, I should punish him for almost making me go death.

"Then again you are the great Lady Sakura and no mere-"

"Buken..." I called in tone that made the dragon demon freeze up in fear.

"O-Oh yes, w-what is it L-Lady Sakura?" he asked nervously, sweating a thousand of bullets.

"Be quiet. Your voice is most irritating at the moment and it's hurting my ears," I reprimanded him with a cold glare.

"Yes milady, sorry..." Buken apologized quietly and turned his attention to the floor, suddenly engrossed with a small pebble to his right.

'**Well at least we're safe for now. Still, I wish we would've killed those humans like I said earlier... **' Inner Sakura grumbled.

'_Let it go Inner, what's done is done..._' I rolled my eyes at my beast and looked around the cave curiously, '_Not to mention, this place is unfamiliar to me, yet a part of me is saying that this place is safe..._' I sniffed the air and was immediately bombarded by all kinds of smells coming from different directions. To my surprise, it was very pleasant despite the small auras from some unknown creatures I was picking up here and there.

However, they seemed to be no threat or pose any danger to me. All of this information from what I gathered gave me the impression that we were no longer in my world but a completely different one.

Inner Sakura nodded.

"We can finally rest for once," I mumbled in relief.

Buken, who had been quiet for a while, nodded in agreement.

A week ago, Buken and I were patrolling my lands and investigating incidents of some killings going on near the forest/mountains I heard from both my men (soldiers and guards), my two wards, and the passing civilians in nearby towns. It was towards the third day that we were both ambushed and attacked by a massive group of ninjas. Although in the midst of trying to fight back, I managed to kill off a big group of them but this left me somewhat tired, so Buken and I had no choice but to retreat for a while. Unfortunately for us, we had been found by the ninjas and were forced to fight back in our tired state.

'_**You know...those pathetic human ninjas reminded me of the ones back in that other world we stayed at, undercover, for a while.**_'

'_I suppose you're right, but it doesn't matter now. Some of those humans are just as bad as the ones at home!_' I spat out.

'_**Speaking of which, the Konoha ones must still be looking for us. I don't want to deal with them either if they do, somehow, find us. We need to find a good hiding place to where neither ninjas from both worlds can get to us...**_' Inner pondered until she saw my eyes light up, and she was immediately curious.

'**You** _**got any ideas?**_'

'_Yeah, we could stay here in this world, and before you say anything Inner, I think this world is safe. What's the worst that can happen to us? We can easily take care of anyone if they become a threat to us._'

'**_..._**'

'_Well...?_'

'_**Fine, you win.**_'

'_It's strange but I can't sense any demons or humans nearby, just these creatures with weird aura. There's also the fact that this place smells a bit untainted, pure, and peaceful compared to home and that other world. _'

'**I believe that's a good thing.**'

'_And it's nice change of scenery too.'_

'_**...**_'

'_…._'

'_**Funny, we actually agree on something we like and not arguing with each other like we normally do.**_'

'_….._'

'_**I'm...interested in what this world is like and what it has to offer.**_'

'_Indeed...huh?_' a sudden new smell attracted my nose, and I immediately frowned once I figured out what it was, '_Well what do know, I do smell humans, which means that there is a town/city or village nearby but-_'

'_**Oh how I hate humans. Such despicable creatures they are, no better than half-breeds.**_'

'_You do realize that our wards are humans as well as some of my friends and allies right?_'

'_**...****Yes...but they are an exception.**_'

'_Hn. Whatever you say..._' I rolled my eyes at Inner's obvious answer and let out a small yawn, '_Anyway...let's get some rest because I'm starting to get tired of talking to you._'

'_**The feelings mutual pup...**_' Inner said and disappeared within the depts of my mind.

~End of Sakura's POV

* * *

Hours have passed but try as Sakura might, she just couldn't go to sleep. The girl's thoughts were running rapidly in her head and bringing up unwanted memories that she had buried so long ago after those ninjas in her world showed up, which reminded her of the _other_ ninjas.

Five years ago, back in the Shinobi World, Naruto had managed to drag Sasuke back to the village along with his team after he had killed Danzo. Everyone had been happy and celebrated his return all except for one pink haired kunoichi. Sakura knew that the uchiha had a hidden agenda and wouldn't rejoin Konoha so easily after everything he's done; after all, she was not a human being but a demon (a very powerful one at that), and demons could smell lies as well as tell if anyone's hiding anything just by reading their aura.

She was right because one night in the abandoned Uchiha state she overheard him and his team's plan to destroy the village along with the elders and Naruto. Shocked, she had immediately went straight to the hokage and told her and all of her friends. Most of them got angry and accused her of lying, which really hurt Sakura. After that, they started to ignore her and treat her like dirt.

Weeks had gone by and the sudden news of Tsunade and Naruto's death spread like a wildfire in the village. Everyone immediately pointed out Sakura as the culprit; however, it wasn't her who committed the crime. No, the true culprit was Sasuke Uchiha and that was when she found him standing over their dead, bloody bodies and tried to capture him.

However, her seal broke when she was heavily injured and her true appearance (her true humanoid one) was revealed. Sasuke had been shocked, but he quickly left as soon as the elders and ANBU busted through the doors of the hokage's office. They only found her alone with the bodies, and it was all the evidence they needed to arrest her and think of a suitable punishment for her later.

Even though Sakura was held in a cell for a couple of days, they had figured executing her wasn't a good idea. Instead, they did two things. They took away her chakra and banished her from the village.

And that was the last time Sakura Haruno was ever heard of/seen before the she disappeared of the face of the earth (from other people's words/stories).

'_There's no need to dwell on the past when it's only going to hurt me more. Besides, I don't need those humans, my so called friends from Konoha. I've been fine without them for five years now, and I'm perfectly comfortable with the life I have now; one that I was meant to live for in the beginning.'_

Sakura got up and walked over to the entrance before taking a look at the sky, which was clear of rain and brimming with stars that surrounded a full moon in the center.

'_Oh who am I kidding? It still hurts and no matter what I do, the pain will always be there. I'm tired of acting like I'm okay, I'm tired of trying to change people's views on demons, I'm tired of fighting, and I'm tired of being lonely. Arrrgh, I'm fucking tired of everything! It's not fair! Why...why do I have to suffer like this? Why me? Why Kami, why!'_ the inu-kistune demon raised her head and let out a deep and powerful howl; one that was filled with sadness, sorrow, anger, hatred, pain, and loneliness. She was letting the whole world know just how much she is suffering.

Like a call from the heavens above, it began to rain again until it was downright pouring.

Drip...Splat...Drip...Splat...Drip...

The harsh pounding of the water droplets, about the size of a walnut, pelting against her fur did not bother Sakura one bit. She stood there, still as a statue, in the rain, oblivious to the fact that she was getting soaked to the bone. Her once beautiful, rugged fur was now wet and sagging, hanging like dead weight on her body.

Drip...Drip...Splat...Drip...

Hot tears ran steadily down her cold cheeks, blending in with the rain as she continued to stare at the sky not even blinking once. Her eyes that were once so bright with fire and full of life were now dead and cold with ice to the world. It was as if Sakura's soul had been sucked right out of her body, leaving nothing behind but an empty shell filled with negative emotions.

Drip...Drip...Splat...

The daiyōkai blinked, coming out of whatever trance she was in and rubbed her right eye from where the water had landed in. She then lowered herself to the ground and put her head inside her crossed paws, hiding her face from the world.

Due to the girl wallowing in her own misery, she was unaware of someone hiding in the area nearby.

* * *

Blue eyes curiously watched as the inu-kistune swished her tail back and forth in a slow manner. From this spot, the owner of the blue eyes could see exactly every action and sense every emotion the hybrid demon displayed. It would be a lie to say that the creature did not feel sorry for her because it did, and the creature wished it can do something to cheer her up.

"Umm hello…"

The creature left its spot and flew over to the huge inu-kistune that stood about twenty feet tall.

"Huh...?" it uttered, noticing that the demon was fast asleep. However, the creature could see that the hybrid canine was muttering something in her sleep, indicating that Sakura was having a dream.

The creature saw that she was too heavy for it to pick up, so it used its psychic powers to lift Sakura, who was now glowing light blue, off the ground and carry her further back into the cave.

Once the creature release Sakura from its psychic hold and set her down, a dark and tall figure emerged from the ground next to the huge demon. This startled the creature into forming a dark green mass of energy in its hands, ready to throw it at the intruder.

"Wait, Celebi! It's me Darkrai!"

The small legendary psychic/grass type pokemon stopped its attack that it was going to use at the sight of a familiar pokemon with red eyes.

"Darkrai? What are you doing here?" Celebi asked.

"I came back here to check up on these two, but I can now see that they are fast asleep..." the legendary dark type pokemon explained, "By the way, what were you doing with the girl just now?" he asked suspiciously, giving the fairy-like pokemon a stern look. He didn't trust him because he knew Celebi had the tendency to lie and cause trouble sometimes.

"Oh uh nothing. I was just putting her back inside so she won't get wet any further," Celebi replied with a sweatdrop.

"I guess I can accept that."

"You should. I wasn't lying, you know that right?"

"I know that..." Darkrai said. "Anyway, we should leave and take these two with us before anyone comes by here," he suggested as he put the fire out.

The psychic/grass legendary type titled his head in confusion and asked, "Why should we do that? Besides, what are these two anyway because I don't think they're really human?"

"Arrrgh, what's with you asking all these damn questions?" Darkrai threw his hands up in irritation, forgetting that he was floating right next to the inu-kistune demon and accidently smacking Sakura upside the head.

"Oh my god!" Celebi gasped in shock/horror.

'_Oh crap!_' Darkrai panicked in his thoughts.

The two legendary frozed and tensed when Sakura shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up even as she glowed and transformed back into her humanoid form. A loud purr escaped her lips as she curled into ball and rolled into Buken's side, and surprisingly, he did not stir once or flinch from the contact.

-Silence-

They both stood there blinking, trying to process what had just occurred in front of them. However, they were still waiting for something to happen (like Sakura waking up and releasing her fist of fury on them).

"What the hell...?" Darkrai uttered in shock with eyes about the size of dinner plates.

"Uhhh..." the pupils of Celebi's eyes had shrunken to the size of pin dots while his mouth seemed to be stuck in place.

Nothing happened.

"..."

"..."

'_How-what-why...nevermind, I'm not going to even try to figure this out,_' the dark type pokemon sighed in relief/confusion then gave Celebi a nasty look and smacked him upside the head, "Look what you made me do you twit; she could've woke up pissed off and then kill me because you got me angry over a ridiculous question. Be lucky that she didn't!" he whispered in a harsh tone.

Celebi winced, rubbing his cranium all awhile frowning at his friend, "Dude, just answer my question."

Darkrai gave the fairy-like pokemon an incredulous look, "You're not going to give up are you?"

Celebi gave the dark type a stubborn yet firm shake of his head.

Oddly enough, Darkrai didn't have anything to say because he was left speechless and had a look of disbelief on his face.

Celebi coughed to get Darkrai's attention.

Darkrai blinked before a sweat-drop appeared above his head, "Well she looks human and has this strange aura from what I can sense off of her, but I can tell you that she is very different; furthermore, she is a creature I've never seen or heard of before. It's amazing that she can transform back and forth from an animal to a human like that. I don't know but it's kind of hard to explain."

Celebi looked at Buken and pointed at the dragon child, "Okay then what about him?"

"Who knows, he might be the same type of creature like the girl even though they slightly look different..." the dark legendary gave the psychic/grass one a stern look. Then he grabbed a hold of Celebi's antennas with one hand and held the two sleeping demon by the scuffs of their shirt, "Now stop asking questions that's throwing me off track and get us out of here before I shove a Shadow Ball so far up your ass you won't be able to sit down for a whole week."

Celebi said nothing but give Darkrai the stink eye before closing them. A green-blue aura like glow surrounded the four, and they disappeared from the now pitch black cave.

* * *

*******Elsewhere*******

In a faraway land and sitting on a pedestal while being surrounded by large mass of greenery and white was a tall and majestic-like being with beautiful long flowing hair and dark eyes. The mysterious being peered down into the deep vast of space, watching one of his fellow companion's two children carrying the two demons.

'_Two unknown demon-like creatures unexpectedly appear here in my world? What is the meaning of this?_' he said, looking at the demons and closely observing them, '_Hmm...__they don't appear to be dangerous or evil, but I will keep an eye on them and do this just in case._'

The majestic being closed his eyes as a white glow surrounded his body for a few seconds before it disappeared.

* * *

*******Unknown Area*******

The crisp early morning dew off from the trees smelled good, and the light chirping from the many different bird pokemon could be heard high up in the trees. All that stopped when a flash of bright green-blue light appeared in the sky and out came two legendary pokemon with their _package_ from it.

Celebi and Darkrai dropped down to the grass field right when the two demons in the pitch-black pokemon's arms began to stir.

"Hey Darkrai, they're both waking up!" Celebi alerted his friend.

Darkrai laid Sakura and Buken down, and the two legendaries watched as the demons opened their eyes.

"Huh? Where are we?" they both asked, looking around the area.

"You're at a beach that's near Renimos City."

The two demons turned to the one who spoke and immediately growled at him, shifting into a defense stance.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" they questioned/demanded.

Darkrai smirked, which only angered the demons more, "Now now children, is that how you treat someone who had just saved your lives?"

The two looked confused until they looked over the creature in front of them before stopping at his eyes. For some strange reason, his eyes seemed familiar to them. Dark red eyes that glowed so brightly-wait, red eyes!

Sakura and Buken's eyes widened in realization, "Y-You're the one..." they said before trailing off, unable to finish their sentence due to shock.

"Yes, I was one who saved and healed you two," Darkrai said, looking at the them expectantly. It was as if he wanted something.

It didn't take that long for Sakura and Buken to figure out what the dark type legendary wanted, and surprisingly, he was patiently waiting for it. The two demons bit back words they wanted to spew at Darkrai and turned their head towards him without looking at his face.

"S-Sorry and thank you," they said through clenched teeth.

Celebi rolled his eyes while Darkrai inwardly chuckled at the face expression they've made. '_Such prideful creatures they are and this must've pained them to say those words. How interesting..._' he thought humorlessly.

"Hn. It's no problem."

It was quiet for a while and during that time the two demons took their time to observe their surroundings that were new to them. While Sakura and Buken were doing this, Darkrai was busy watching Celebi chase the wild animals that appeared out of the ocean not too long ago. It was a peaceful scene, filled with nothing but joy and happiness, to watch; however, it was all shattered by the loud shouts of a certain daiyōkai and a certain dragon child.

"Where the fucking hell are my powers?"

"Why can't I use my powers?"

The only pokemon in the group turned their attention to the pissed off demons, wondering what the problem is until the legendaries of the group focused on Sakura and Buken's aura and noticed a slight change to it.

Darkrai just smirked under his red collar, ignoring the giggling Celebi beside him. "You should also look at yourselves now; I think you'll be surprised at what you're going to find," his voice was filled with utter amusement.

All the ocean animals just looked on in confusion, having no idea the heck is going on but were interested to find out.

Sakura and Buken just gave the two legendaries a nasty look before they made their way over to the ocean and took a look into the water.

"H-How..." Buken croaked out, touching his face in horror.

"I-Impossible..." Sakura trailed off, staring wide-eyed at her reflection.

The demonic markings on both on Sakura's face, wrists, and her body and Buken's face were now gone. They also noticed that most of their powers and attacks, when they tried to call upon them earlier, were gone too and that their aura has been changed from a demon one to a human one.

"What in the seven names of hell is this? Whoever the fuck did this will pay, and I will hunt you down and kill you! Where are my markings and why does my aura feel like a pathetic ningen's aura? And lastly, why do I look fucking younger all of a sudden? It was you, Kami, wasn't it? You bastard-" Sakura and Buken's complaining were being drowned out by the crackling laughter of Celebi and Darkrai as they watched a big wave crash over the two demons, leaving them face down in the sand with pieces of seaweed in their hair.

A small, cold breeze went by and the two jumped up with a shiver, spitting out salty ocean water from their mouth.

'_Wait a minute, why do I feel a sudden draft?' _they frozed in shock.

It didn't take long to figure out one important detail that they've missed earlier in their observation of themselves. The two demons were literally starch naked!

"Oh for fuck sakes, my clothes had to literally disappear too?!"

"Yeah, that's not cool man!"

Sakura and Buken angrily screamed into the sky, ignoring the loud and booming laughter of the two pokemon and the ocean animals behind them.

However, unknown to the group, there were two shadowed figures hiding behind a giant rock in the water and watching all of them from afar.

"Interesting, two legendary pokemon from different areas are in the same place at the same time. How lucky are we to find them here," the first figure with the shape of small cat pokemon said.

"Yes...but look at that girl and boy over there. I have a bad feeling about them and it's not the fact that they don't look human," the second figure, one with the shape of human and had chocolate brown eyes, said.

"Hmm? Holy shit, they look like-"

"Yes. I think they might even be one. Funny, I only heard of them in myths and saw them in movies/TV shows, but I didn't think that they exist in real life."

"Damn it, you're right. Still, we can't do anything with those two near the legendaries as well as the wild animals there."

"Exactly. Let's hurry up and leave this place before the girl and boy sense us."

"Yeah."

The human shadow and the pokemon shadow quickly left, leaving no trace of their presence left behind.

* * *

Somewhere in a small area of the same faraway land, Kami sneezed.

'_Strange, am I catching a cold or something?_' the majestic being wondered until he sneezed again, one that made him fly off his pedestal.

-CRASH-

Immediately, a bright light appeared and out stepped a big dark blue and grey dinosaur pokemon wearing a metal chest plate, a weird wing-like structure on its lower back, and a crest on its head. It was the legendary pokemon ruler of time, Dialga.

"Mister Kami-sama, I heard a noise! Did someone try to break in..." the Temporal Pokemon trailed off, blinking as it saw Kami lying on the ground, "Ummm...sir, are you alright?"

"Don't worry boy, I just sneezed. I still think I'm getting sick though..." Kami mumbled that last sentence under his breath and then waved the pokemon off with a lie, "Now don't worry about me Dialga. Just go back to your father. I'm pretty sure Arceus is looking for you."

The legendary steel/dragon type looked at his father's friend in a strange way and snorted at the lie, "You don't look sick at all. I'm pretty sure someone's just talking about you..." he said before leaving, seeing as there was no danger around.

Kami sweat-dropped until another sneeze escaped from him.

'_I think I have a feeling of who it is._'

* * *

*******Somewhere near a city*******

Deep within a vast rainforest, a small pink and green colored pokemon with wide green eyes outlined in black was weaving her way through the gaps of many trees and darted out into a clear opening and into the air. The little pokemon was a Shiny Celebi, who is the sister of the normal colored Celebi.

"I got to get away..." she panted, holding her injured arm close to her battered body.

This shiny Celebi was flying at an unimaginable speed, trying to escape from the pokemon that was chasing her. Suddenly, a huge shadow flew over her head and dropped down in front of her with its body glowing golden yellow.

"Aaaaaahhh!" she cried out as she was electrocuted and crashed into the ground, landing right in front of a pair of boots.

"Good job Zangoose," a female human with black-orange streaked hair and wearing glasses over her orange eyes praised.

"Hn. Whatever Iris..." a male cat-ferret pokemon with abnormal greyish-black fur and blue claws came out of the shadows. He gazed at Shiny Celebi with eerie red eyes with a glare, who flinched, but she glared right back at him.

"So much trouble this little small fry has caused me."

The insult pissed the little pink and green pokemon off, and in a loud voice, she retorted, "I'm not a small fry!"

"And she injured me too. I don't like that one bit," Zangoose added, ignoring the shiny Celebi's outburst.

"Oh get off of it, Zangoose. It was expected to happen. She is, after all, a legendary pokemon and a shiny one at that..." Iris scoffed at her pokemon and turned her attention to Celebi.

The young black-orange haired girl went to pick up the fairy pokemon only receive an army of sharp vines erupting from the ground and shoving her away. Right away, Shiny Celebi let out a shrill cry as she summoned a bright light that temporarily blinded Iris and her pokemon. When the light died down, the two saw that the legendary pokemon was no longer there.

"What!" Zangoose growled in shock.

"This is not good at all," Iris sighed in irritation.

"Tsk..." Zangoose grunted, but agreed nonetheless.

"Let's just get out of here and go home."

The two disappeared before anyone could come by and investigate the area.

* * *

*******Back at the Beach*******

Sakura Haruno and Buken were glaring down at the pokemon and animals who were still laughing at them. They had just got done with cursing their head off to the sky, more specifically to Kami (who they don't know), and turned around to check on Darkrai and Celebi along with the ocean creatures. The two demons wanted to see if they all had stopped laughing at them. Evidently they didn't.

"Could all of you please stop laughing at us?" the two demons growled at them, but it didn't seem as if they had heard Sakura and Buken.

However, all the fun and laughter came to a complete stop at the sound of a wolf whistle directed at the pinkette. To the demons, it was the scent of a human.

"My, my, my, what a fine living masterpiece you are. Baby, if a thousand painters tried to work for a thousand years, they could never create a work of art as beautiful as you, yeah."

The legendary duo and the ocean animals choked on nothing but air and quickly ran away to avoid being seen or discovered by the newcomer. As for Sakura, she turned beet red in embarrassment and whirled around only to get the shock of her life, and as for Buken, he fainted in complete shock from the words that left the unknown human's mouth.

"I-It's y-you..." she stuttered and possibly stopped breathing at the sight of a familiar man with a familiar smirk on his face. However, what shocked her most was how young he was and that he looked different compared to what he looked like five years ago before he died.

"Hey pinky, long time no see; although, you look different than what I'd remembered."

'_You have got to be kidding me..._'

'_**I thought he blew himself up!**_'

"Hello, earth to pinky."

"..."

-THUD-

…..

….

…

…

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea, hmm."

"No, it wasn't little boy..." came the voices of Darkrai and Celebi, who both appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**A/N: This brings our second chapter to a close. **

**I hope you guys didn't mind it too much, but I gave most of the legendary pokemon genders and decided to have all pokemon talk in this story (you know, like the ones from the Mystery Dungeon series). **

**Also, Sakura along with a couple of others are younger in this since Kami (God) brought them (in the demons' case, she and Buken brought themselves) into another world and changed them. So now Sakura has the appearance of a sixteen year old human and her actual age is one hundred and sixty years old (before, she had the appearance of a twenty-one year old human and was two hundred and ten years old).**

**Anyway, see you until next time (or whenever the next update is).**

**Oh and before I forget, the only population of pokemon that will be in this new world and will appear in this story is the legendaries, the starters, and the rare ones (shiny pokemon count as well). That's it. **

**This world is like Earth, so it's understandable that humans and animals/plants/bugs will be the most dominant species. Sakura and the others including the pokemon are just videogame/TV show/anime/manga characters to the people living here.**

**Question: In some ways, who does Sakura remind you of? (It can either be one person or a combination of different people) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is not what everyone seemed to believe. She is a girl with secrets and a powerful, cold yet kind high-class demon from another world. A girl who was hurt and betrayed by the ones she came to call friends in the past. Now, her life is dull and boring but all of that changes when a battle leaves her and her retainer injured and thrown into a new world. It is a place where Sakura will learn to call a second home as well as meet those who will forever change her and give her the adventure of lifetime.**

**WARNING(S): **Characters may be slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only ownership I have is over my OCs that will appear in this story. This story will also have some properties of both InuYasha and Pokemon in it, which I don't own either.**

* * *

**The Fragments of Bonds and Cherished Lives**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Deep inside a snow covered forest, there were five children running around and throwing snowballs at one another. There were two girls and three boys. The first girl had had long dark blue hair and light lavender eyes, and the second girl had short, cropped pink hair and emerald green eyes. As for the boys, the first one had short white hair with blue streaks and violet eyes, and the second one had long dark brown hair and pearl eyes while the last one had spiky dark red hair and sky blue eyes outlined in black with the kanji symbol, love, on the left side of his forehead._

"_Suigetsu, come over here," the pinkette called the shark boy over in a whisper that was only loud enough for him to hear. She was hiding from the others behind a huge pile of snow that was made like a shield._

_Said boy said turned around and spotted the girl, "Hey Sakura-chan."_

_Dodging snowballs that were thrown at him, he leaped over the snow piled shield and landed right next to Sakura._

"_Hey, where's Gible at?" she asked, noticing the absence of their friend. Suddenly, a small wild dragon with a split dorsal fin jumped over the shield and landed in the snow, accidently throwing some on the two._

"_Gible!" the land shark pokemon grinned, chomping on nothing but air._

"_Never mind, he's here…" Sakura sputtered and wiped the snow off of her with Suigetsu doing the same thing._

"_Good job out there Gible," Suigetsu said to the pokemon._

"_Gib, gible…" Gible puffed his chest out in pride._

_Sakura shushed them and nudged her head in the direction where the others went. Suigetsu grinned and nodded. He stood up and ran towards the group with snowballs in his hands along with Sakura and Gible. However, the sound of their footsteps attracted the other team's attention._

"_What?" Neji said and turned around only to get hit in the face by a snowball, "Ahhhh!" he cried out and fell to the ground._

"_Fire!" Sakura, Suigetsu, and Gible assaulted the others with their ammo when Gaara and Hinata tried to fight back. It was only when Neji got back up in the game that Sakura, Suigetsu, and Gible started losing. Soon after, Team Sakura lost while Team Neji won. _

_.x.X.X.x._

_Night time rolled around pretty fast, and the group of teens and pokemon stopped playing to take a break. They were now lying down on the ground and looking at the many stars in the sky._

"_Its b-been a while since we've all p-played together like t-this," Hinata said._

"_Yeah…" the other four agreed._

"_Gible!" Gible agreed as well._

_Neji sat up and looked at the time on his watch, "It's already eleven o'clock here!" his eyes widened in shock, "Which means it will be seven o' clock back at home."_

"_Oh man, we better hurry up and get back there," Suigetsu said as he sat up and stretched along with Gaara, Neji, and Hinata. _

"_Bye Sakura-chan! Gible! See ya tomorrow!" Gaara and the others waved at their friend before running off towards a portal and going through it._

_Gible turned towards Sakura and gave her a small grin and wave before he, too, ran off to go home._

_-Silence-_

_Once the pokemon was completely gone, the pinkette got up and dusted the snow off her clothes._

"_I should get going as well," Sakura said walking away, unaware of the pair of orange-red eyes following her figure. It was as if she knew someone was watching her because she stopped walking and quickly turned around._

"_Whoever you are, come on out!" she said, trying not to sound scared even though she really is._

_There was nothing but silence all around her._

"_I mean it right now!" she demanded, her fear disappearing all together. _

_-Silence-_

_Right when she was about to shout again, the snow covered bushes up ahead rustled._

"_Yena…"_

_First a leg and then a whole body came out. The mysterious figure was revealed to be a male black and grey pokemon. It had long rhombus shaped ears, black triangular patterns below his orange-red eyes, and dark eyebrow-like extensions that ran from his head all the way down to his back on both sides and ending right next to his fluffy black tail. _

_To Sakura, this pokemon was the most beautiful, scariest, and deadliest one she's ever seen but what stood out the most on this pokemon were his wounds. He had one on his back where the grey portion of his fur was at, another on his front left leg, and a deep cut that ran down over his right eye to his cheek. _

_-Silence-_

_Nobody moved as they both stared each other down. _

'_What should I do?' Sakura really wanted to run back home and hide because she was scared but at the same time she didn't want to. She definitely didn't want to leave this wild and injured pokemon out alone in the cold. _

'_Alright…' Sakura took a cautious step forward, and he followed forward as well. However, she rethought about her decision and took step back. Her eyes widened when the pokemon followed forward, and she took another step back._

_This continued on until the pokemon staggered in mid-step._

"_Yeeennnna!" he cried out before falling over on his side in pain._

_The sound of his cry snapped Sakura out of her scared revue, and she ran over to the injured wild pokemon. She dropped to the ground and reached out to touch him but pulled back when the pokemon opened his orange-red eyes to stare at her. _

_The pinkette bit her lip in nervousness; she really wanted to help him but was afraid of getting bit or attacked by the pokemon. Immediately sensing the human girl's hesitation and realizing what she was trying to do, the pokemon forced his body to relax, despite the pain he was in, and closed his eyes. _

_Seeing this calmed Sakura down a bit, and she reached her hand out again. Right when she laid her small hand on the pokemon's head, she heard two familiar voices calling out to her along with the sound of footsteps running up to her._

_The pinkette turned around and spotted two pokemon. The first one was a water type otter while the second one was an ice type fox._

"_Dewott!" _

"_Glaceon!"_

"_Hey you two, I guess you wanted to come over and visit me?" Sakura took her eyes off the injured pokemon to look at the otter and fox. _

_Dewott and Glaceon nodded and looked down at what the girl was looking at. Their eyes widened like dinner plates at the injured, wild pokemon in front of them._

"_I'm going to need your guys' help carrying Mightyena to the shed by my home in the Shinobi World," the pinkette pleaded as her two pokemon shifted from side to side, nervously. _

_After much debating, they both nodded and helped Sakura lift the dark pokemon up. Together, the three of them carried Mightyena out of the forest and jumped into the exit portal._

* * *

_**/THE SHINOBI WORLD /HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE/NIGHT TIME- 7:30 p.m. /**_

* * *

_Sakura, Dewott, and Glaceon were running down the empty streets of Konoha while carrying the injured and unconscious Mightyena. The three did not stop until they've made it to the shed by Sakura's home and once inside, they shut the door closed and laid the dark pokemon on a blue, rugged mat._

"_Thank you so much you two…" Sakura said before she looked at her water starter, "You can go back home Dewott."_

"_Dewott!" the pokemon nodded before he left the pinkette's shed and towards the exit portal leading to his home world._

"_Alright Glaceon, you can come help me heal Mightyena's wounds," Sakura said._

"_Glay, glay…" Glaceon nodded and dragged a first-aid kit over to her trainer and two started to get to work._

_.x.X.X.x._

_After taking twenty minutes to patch up Mightyena's wounds, Glaceon watched over him while Sakura took her time to come in and out of her house with a plate of sandwiches to give to the wild pokemon. Right now, both of them were waiting for Mightyena to wake up. _

_Luckily for them, the dark type pokemon began to stir. Glaceon informed Sakura of this and the two went closer to the pokemon's side. When the bite pokemon's eyes opened, he found the human girl and a fox pokemon right in his face._

"_You're finally awake," Sakura said with a smile._

"_Glay!" Glaceon piped in; she agreed with what the pink haired girl just said._

_Mightyena didn't say anything but look around, finally aware of his surroundings._

"_You're inside my homes' tool shed. We're in my world now…" Sakura trailed off and noticed the wild pokemon looking at the bandages wrapped around his body, "You had some nasty wounds, so Glaceon and I took care of them. However, there's nothing we can really do about the cut on your eye, so it'll probably leave a scar soon." _

'_And since I don't have my chakra, I can't use my medical ninjustu to heal you further either.'_

_-Silence-_

_The girl stared at the dark pokemon's damaged eye sadly. Glaceon came over and patted her back; the fox gave her a look that said 'you did your best and you should feel proud for that' and this cheered Sakura up a bit._

"_Might-yena…" the bite pokemon looked at the human girl with an unknown look in his eyes._

"_You said thank you, right?" Sakura guessed. _

_Mightyena was surprised but nodded nonetheless._

"_Glaceon."_

_They both looked at the ice blue fox that was holding out a sandwich to Mightyena._

"_Glay, glaceon…" She smiled, still holding out the sandwich for the dark pokemon to take._

_Mightyena looked at the food and sniffed it. He frowned before turning his head away._

"_Don't be like that Mightyena. I made them just for you because I know that you're going to be hungry," Sakura said and right on cue, the dark pokemon's stomach growled. _

_-Silence- _

"_Yen…" poor Mightyena was so embarrassed that his whole face turned red. Luckily for him, Sakura and Glaceon did not laugh. _

_Getting over his embarrassment, Mightyena looked at the sandwich again but still did not take it for he was now looking at the pink haired girl in confusion. His orange-red eyes had that 'why' look in them._

"_A pokemon that others fear because of its somewhat vicious nature, wild pokemon or not, I wasn't going to sit there and let you suffer with the injuries you had…" Sakura exclaimed in a strong vice and saw Mightyena's eyes widened in shock, "Besides, I don't think you're scary a pokemon that's capable of hurting others. What I see is a misunderstood and lonely, wild pokemon that wants attention, recognition, and respect." _

_The girl went over to Mightyena's side and boldly petted him. What surprised the dark pokemon next was her hugging him, and he stiffened from the contact. _

"_I know you don't trust me but please at least eat the food I'm giving you. They will allow you to gain some energy back…" Sakura said and grabbed another sandwich off the plate, making sure Mightyena was looking and took a small bite out of it, "See, it taste real good!"_

"_Glay..." Glaceon followed Sakura's actions and ate hers too with a smile._

_Slowly, Mightyena looked at the bitten half of the sandwich in the girl's hand then at her and down again. He did this two more times before he finally took it and ate it._

"_Miyena!" his face exploded with glee as he ate more sandwiches that Sakura and Glaceon offered until they were all gone._

"_There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" the pinkette smiled and petted Mightyena again who was laying down, relaxing. He didn't mind her touching him now since he is slowly getting used to her presence. In a way, it actually felt good getting attention like this, especially from a human girl and her pokemon who doesn't fear him._

_Five minutes later and Sakura stopped petting him and stood up with a stretch._

"_Yena?" Mightyena looked up at the pinkette, curiously._

"_Sorry, I have to go back inside my house now…." she said and noticed the sad look on Mightyena's face before quickly adding, "You can stay in here for now. I'll come back in tomorrow and check on you." _

"_Mightyena…" there was a relieved look was on the pokemon's face._

_Sakura told Glaceon she could go back home, and they both waved at Mightyena before going out the door, shutting it closed afterwards. Darkness now enveloped the tool shed and the only thing you can see is Mightyena's glowing orange-red eyes. _

"_Yena…" the wild dark pokemon laid his head down on his clawed paws and closed his eyes, sleep consuming him right away._

_.x.X.X.x._

_It's been a few days now since Sakura, Dewott, and Glaceon found the dark bite pokemon, Mightyena, that one snowy night in the Pokemon World and healed it. So far, these days have been fun for the four. Sakura would come to the shed everyday and play with Mightyena. Obviously, it didn't take long for the two of them to become fast friends, and now, they were inseparable. _

_So far, no one in the Shinobi World knows of Mightyena's existence four of her friends. They caught her one day playing tag with Mightyena in the forest; the same forest in the Pokemon World where they all go there to play. She pleaded and begged them not to tell anyone of this after some hard debating; they agreed not to tell a soul. This made the two happy._

_However, the five children knew that pokemon don't exist in their world because those animals are from an entirely different world. If they were to be discovered by any regular civilians or shinobi from any of the five major villages, then there would be uproar and problems could arise from it. So it has been decided that any pokemon that they bring back with them shall not have them battle or let them be seen out in the open._

_So far, they have been following that rule until one day. It was night time and Sakura heard one of her classmates from the academy walking down the street._

"_Listen Mightyena, I need you to hurry up and go back to the pokemon world," Sakura told the dark type hyena._

"_Yena? Mi-mighyena," Mightyena started to whine in protest._

"_I'm sorry, but this is where we part ways…" Sakura trailed off before hugging the pokemon._

_Mightyena blinked before snuggling into the human girl's embrace. The pinkette then pulled away and lightly shoved the dark type back before he could do anything._

"_Mi…" Mightyena barked when he saw Sakura walking away and started following after her until she put her hand out and stopped his advances, "Please Mightyena, you have to leave now!" he heard the girl's voice crack in the end._

'_Please don't make this any harder for me or you…' tears were now streaming down Sakura's face._

_The bite pokemon put his head down; he was shadowing the expression he had on his face and the tears away from the world's view. He then looked at the portal behind him and turned back to the pinkette. With his mind made up, he got up and ran over to Sakura's side._

_At the sound of the pokemon's footsteps, Sakura looked up, "Mightyena what are-" she was cut off by a lick to the face. Stunned, she felt Mightyena give her a quick hug and watched as he ran back over to the end of backyard stopping in front of it and then looked back at her._

"_Mi-mightyena," the dark type barked with a wag of his tail before turning around and jumping over the fence, running into the portal that was nearby._

_A minute later after the portal closed up, a short black haired boy with blue streaks on his fringe/bangs and grey eyes jumped up and looked over the pinkette's fence, hanging onto it._

"_Is everything alright Sakura? I heard a lot of noises," he asked._

"_It's nothing Daichi. Just a stray dog is all," Sakura lied, smiling at the young uchiha._

_Daichi looked at the girl strangely with suspicious eyes before shrugging. _

"_If you say so," he said and dropped down to ground then walked away._

"_Pinky…"_

'_Huh?'_

"_Sakura…"_

'_Who is calling me?'_

"_**Sakura**__!"_

* * *

Jade green eyes snapped open and wildly looked around the area. The pinkette calmed down and took in the room with black and blue walls she was placed in. It had the usual furniture, bathroom, closet, a night stand, and stuff that everyone else has in their bedroom along with a few extras here and there such as posters, a work desk in the corner with a computer and printer on it, a shelf with videogames/movies, a couple of videogame systems sitting in another shelf underneath a sixty inch flat screen TV, a drawer that displayed many clay figurines sitting on top, and another door leading to a small balcony outside.

'_Was that a dream-no wait…that can't be, right? It felt too real to be a simple dream._'

'_**I believe it was a memory from the past, our "human past" in the Shinobi World. It was probably a memory that we must have lost or forgotten after we've changed back to normal.**_'

'_If that's the case, then why am I suddenly remembering it now? Why did this one memory out of all the memories as a human, in that world, I made disappear? Why didn't I know that in this memory I've been to the Pokemon World before and learned /met the creatures that inhabit there and met the Kazekage and Sasuke's teammate before as a child?_'

'_**I…don't know. Maybe we had temporary uh-semi amnesia? After all, I do recall hitting our head pretty hard against the wall in that prison cell back in Konoha after we tripped over our restraints and there was also the fact that those bastards were digging in our head, or at least trying to, and "might have" damaged something in there.**_'

'…_.._'

"You finally woke up," a deep voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see the same blond haired boy from earlier, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her.

"Deidara…" she said quietly.

The long blond haired boy smirked. "Ah so you do know my name Sakura..." his smirk widened when he saw the shocked look on her face, "Didn't think I would know yours huh? It's not that hard to remember the one who helped killed my partner years ago."

Sakura looked nervous all of a sudden, which Deidara noticed.

"Don't worry cherry, I have no intention of harming you…" he reassured her.

The pinkette was shocked again, "What? You don't want revenge on me for assisting Sasori's death?"

"The thought of it never came across my mind so no."

"..."

"I mean sure I was shocked and all that someone like you was able to defeat a strong ninja like Danna, but I knew he had it coming to him, hmm. He always spoke about how great his art was and that life was eternal, never fading away…" Deidara chuckled, "And where did that lead him to, nowhere but his death."

'_I can't believe this guy…_' Sakura inwardly shook her head and looked around the room until she realized something.

"Wait, so which world are we in?"

"The real world."

"But there's pokemon here. How can that be if they're supposed to be back in their own world?"

"It's strange but from what I've found out, some of them including the legendaries were somehow sent here in this world about a decade ago. In the end, they decided to stay here, intermingling and living alongside the humans and animals of this world ever since."

"Hn. I see."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, I guess we're inside your home and this is your room?"

Deidara nodded then noticed the girl staring at the clothes she had on her body and picking at it, "Those are mine if you were wondering. You were naked earlier so…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked at the blond who was facing the wall, trying not to look her way, "Umm…thank you, I guess."

The ex-criminal shrugged and stood up from the bed, walking over to his dresser and picking up a small device. He then brought it over to Sakura and held it out to her.

"I believe this is yours."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar black and pink pokedex, "My pokedex..." she took it before asking "Where did you find it at?"

"Those legendary pokemon, Celebi and Darkrai, had it with them and told me to give it to you, hmm…" Deidara said before walking over to his bed and sat down on it. He had this thoughtful look on his face from what Sakura noticed.

The pinkette pocketed her pokedex and looked out the window.

"I didn't realize it was night time already…" Sakura whispered while looking at the moon in the sky, '_Question is where I am going to sleep at for the night?_'

"Hey cherry, you can stay here for the time being."

The pink-black haired girl turned around in shock, "What?" she stared at the blond.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Deidara looked annoyed.

"But-"

"Look, it's not a big deal, yeah; besides, they told me that you left your village (Konoha) years ago back at our former world. The best option you have right now is staying here in this world since you have nowhere else to go."

-Silence-

"Alright…but where am I going to sleep at?" she asked.

Deidara looked at her as if she was crazy. "Where else, hmm…" his eyes strayed to his bed for a second before looking back at her, "There is no other room available at the moment."

Sakura was confused for a moment before her eyes widened after she realized what the blond meant and looked at his huge bed in horror.

"Oh hell no!"

"Now what's the problem?"

"You know what the problem is and I refuse!"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well why can't I sleep on a couch or something?"

"Because the couch and the front room itself is a mess, and I need to clean it up and finish moving stuff around. I also placed your little dragon friend in my guest room, so there is no other place for you to sleep tonight."

"B-But..."

Deidara took one look at his bed and gave the girl a look, "It's a king sized bed pinky; that's good enough for two people."

"I know that!"

Deidara sighed in irritation before he grabbed Sakura and dragged the surprised black pinkette in the bed with him, "Stop panicking…" he glared at the girl who was squirming in his arms.

Sakura then glared back at him only to blush horribly when she noticed that all Deidara had on was a pair of black and red boxers.

'_**Oh sweet baby Jesus!**_'

'_What Inner?_'

'_**I just realized how blind we are to not notice this guy's hotness. I mean just look at those fine abs and that lovely six-pack, and those eyes; ooooooohh my god, this guy is way hotter than that bastard, Sasuke. I swear Deidara has to be one of the sexist men alive, and we're lucky enough to see him na-**_'

'_Shut up Inner, you're not helping one bit!_ _Besides, he's a ningen! Did you forget about that?_'

'_**No…but who cares.**_'

'_Who cares? Are you serious beast?! I thought you, well we, hated humans considering you were going on and on about how filthy, disgraceful, and weak they are earlier with a fiery passion. So what changed?'_

'_**...****...**_'

'_Inner…?_'

'_**...**__**...**_'

'_Speak up beast, this Sakura demands an answer __this instant__!_'

'_**...**__**...**_'

'_Beast, this Sakura does not like to repeat-'_

'_**I don't have an answer to that.**_'

Before she could force one out of her beast, the pink haired demon was brought out of her thoughts by the tightening of arms around her waist.

"Relax will ya…" the blond's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I can't! I'm mean not with you holding me like this!" Sakura growled at him, but sighed in relief when Deidara let go of her, "Thank you…" she grumbled out, crossing her arms with a pout.

The blond arsonist laid back into the bed with a sigh and looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "You need to lie down and relax so you can go to sleep."

"No…" was her short reply, '_Not in the presence of a human and a former enemy I will._'

"I'm not going to rape you or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not it…"

"Then what is it, hmm?"

"…."

Deidara raised a brow in confusion before a sudden thought crossed him mind and he grinned, "Oh I get it now. You've never slept in the same bed with a boy before, right…" he whispered in her ear with a sly smirk, startling the girl.

Sakura turned around with a blush and punched him. "Shut up!" she growled at him as the blond started laughing, "It's not funny!" she glared.

"Sure it isn't pinky," Deidara teased/snickered but stopped when he got punched again. He gave Sakura an irritated look, which she retaliated with her own.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Oh come on."

"I mean it."

"Wait, you're being serious aren't you?"

"Dead serious."

"….."

"….."

"Man you're no fun…" the blond shook his head with a sigh.

Sakura gave him another glare before lying down next to him with her back turned, "Whatever…" she mumbled under her breath.

It was silent after a while until Deidara decided to open his open and speak.

"Hey cherry…"

"….."

"Sakura?" the blond sat up and looked at the girl.

"…."

Hearing no response from the girl, he figured she was already asleep.

"Never mind," Deidara quietly said and laid back down. '_Well what do ya know; it looks like she did listen to me after all,_' he let out a small, unnoticeable smile at this and pulled the covers over them both and closed his eyes.

"Night Sakura, hmm…"

After a minute, Sakura looked over her shoulder, and her glare softened at the sight of a peaceful look on Deidara's sleeping face, "Hn. Night…Deidara," she whispered before turning back around and closing her eyes to sleep.

Unknown to the two of them, two familiar shadows of the legendary dark type and psychic/grass type pokemon smiled at the sight before disappearing off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, chapter three is done. We get a glimpse of her past in her dream, and I managed to add a little DeiSaku bonding in this chapter. These two, after all, are going to be spending a lot of time together.**

**We will also find out what the criminals (Iris and the others) are up to on the next chapter as well as what happened to shiny Celebi. Did she get away to safety or not? And where did she go?**

**Stay tuned to find out more.**


End file.
